Something About Her
by BrittanaisLyfe
Summary: She hasn't said one single word to me in 6 months, and I honestly don't know why I care so much. Give it a try. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Idk where this idea came from. But, I don't really watch the show. I just think the idea of these two together is pretty hot. Review if you'd like me to continue it. **

I remember when Tori first became a student at Hollywood Arts. We were in the tenth grade, and everyone treated her like she was some fucking jewel. Oh Tori is so pretty. Oh Tori is so talented. Oh Tori this and Tori that. It was my job to make everyone see the bad in her, and when I couldn't it became my job to make everyone see her look bad.

I remember the days when I would say mean things to her and she would stare at me with those puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip jutted out and she wouldn't say a single word back. I remember when I would pull mean pranks on her and embarrass her in front of the entire school and she'd run off crying. She never retaliated. She'd come in the next day smile at me, give me a small wave, and even try to indulge in conversation with me.

I just didn't get her. As hard as I tried, I couldn't understand her, and I could never _break _her. I don't know when I became so enthralled and obsessed with making a fool out of her. It just happened. It's like I lived and breathed everything Tori. Day in and day out there was only one person on my mind, and it was her. I wanted her to stoop to my level, because… that's just what I wanted.

But, as time passed, and we grew older Tori's little hurt expressions changed into ones of hate. She no longer look at me all teary eyed after I'd insult her for just saying good morning. No, she wouldn't even speak to me anymore. She gave me cold looks, and ignored me instead.

This is what I wanted. Reaction… But her silent dislike for me wasn't what I was hoping for. I wanted her to scream at me, do mean things back, but she never did. At first I wasn't fazed by her dislike towards me, because I was expecting that to happen sooner or later. It just confused me a little as to why it took so long.

But, somewhere along the way something changed. I found myself _wanting _to interact with her again… Well I wanted her to respond to me. I did everything I could think of to get her to at least say something to me. I stepped up my pranks, came up with more vicious insults, I literally tried everything with no avail.

I was beginning to think-

"Jade? Are you dead?" Cat moved impossibly close to my face searching to see if I was actually still alive.

"What do you think?" I said in my usual snarky tone.

"You're alive!" She squealed, and began clapping. "Hey guys, she's alive!"

I saw the rest of the gang coming up to my desk from behind Cat… great.

"That was a close one. Usually you're the first one out the door. We thought something was up when se saw that you didn't leave once the bell rang." Came Robbie's annoying voice.

I rolled my eyes and gathered my books off of my desk. "Why are you dorks so worried about me anyways?" I said pushing pass them and heading toward my locker.

"I just wanted to invite you to my party tonight." Andre said.

"Yea, and Beck said something about bringing alcohol. We all know you like that."

I shot Cat a glare, and kept walking. "I'm not really sure. I think I have… better things to do tonight."

"Yea like what?"

"I don't know… I haven't thought of anything yet."

A small smile smirk spread across my face when I saw that Tori was still rummaging through her locker, which just so happens to be right next to my locker. I sped up away from the group so that I could buy myself a little time alone with her.

"Vega." She didn't even turn around. She was acting as though no one had even said her name. I know I should be used to this by now, but I'm not. I hate the fact that she acts as though I don't exist. It makes me so fucking angry.

I balled my fists, and stormed over to her. "Are you deaf?" I ask angrily only to get nothing in return. "Vega, I'm fucking talking to you." Still nothing. She simply takes the last item she needs from her locker and closes it.

Once she's done she turns and faces me with a blank expression. I immediately feel my anger dissipate and I unclench my hands. "Well?" I asked in my usual dry tone.

She glared at me before turning to slam her locker shut, and walking off to meet the rest of our friends. I watched her face instantly light up in their company. It's like every time she's around them she comes back to life. I leaned against my locker and saw how everyone laughed at something she said.

She hasn't said one single word to me in 6 months, and I honestly don't know why I care so much. I watched on as she waved softly to the group and walked away. Everyone's attention then focused on me. I rolled my eyes and turned to my locker.

"So, are you coming to the party tonight?" Andre said placing a hand on my shoulder that I quickly shrugged off.

"Beat it losers."

"Oh come on Jade, you'll have-"

"Don't try to convince her, Robbie. I don't think it'd be much of a party if Jade _and _Tori shows up." I froze in my spot, and a sly smirk spread across my face.

I shoved the rest of my books in my locker and did a small pivot. "On second thought, I'll be there." Cat did a small happy dance and Andre and Robbie high fived.

"Alright! It starts at-"

"Yea, I'll get there when I come." I'll be at the stupid party, and I might not even get there extremely late. But, trust me, I'm only going for one reason only, and that reason being: Tori Vega.

She's going to talk to me, and I know just the way to make her. She won't have a choice.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the notifications on the first chapter! I'm not really sure if this chapter is all that good, though. Just a heads up. Enjoy.**

**I don't own anything. **

I looked around Andre's basement at all the dancing bodies... or lack thereof. What the hell? This isn't party. "Hey! Where is everybody?" I shouted from the door. Everyone's head turned to me.

"Oh you're here!" Cat ran over to me and grabbed my wrist pulling me further in.

"I sort of lied." Andre started, and I flashed him a glare. "It's not really a party. I just really wanted all of us to hang out, like the old times before you and Tor… Well, you know."

"And why the hell would you think that I wanted to spend my Friday night with you dip shits?"

"Because, Jade, we all know that deep down in your cold and icy heart that you love us."

"Don't push it." I say to him. "I came to your stupid party, now where's Beck with the-"

"Wonder no further, because here I am." Beck came sliding through the door empty handed. Ugh, they better not have lied about the drinks. "Oh, and I now present to you miss Vega." He did a little vow and gesture toward the door, and in came Tori.

As everyone began cheering like the goofy little nerds they are I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face. It was only in place for about a second before I returned back to my usual stoic look.

"Oh, thank you kind sir." She said in a fake English accent and laid her hand in his. He looked up at her with that stupid smile of his and kissed her hand. They are so fucking ridiculous. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the snack table.

I took a glance back at the crowd and saw how Beck still hadn't let go of Tori's hand. I couldn't help the smirk that followed. My plan is going to work miracles in my favor. With that in mind I did a small pivot and made my way over to everyone else.

"So are we going to stand around like dummies or are we going to get this "party" started." I kept my eyes fixed on Beck for two reasons. One, because I knew it would irritate Tori, and two, because I knew Beck would notice me noticing him and with him being the dog that he is, he'd want dance with me.

"Well alright." Beck said as he dropped Tori's hand and flashed a cocky smirk at me. I resisted rolling my eyes at how much of a _guy _he was. "The booze is out in my truck."

"I'll go get it." Robbie said. Beck didn't even respond he just kept walking toward me. My plan has already worked and all I've done nothing so far. That's how much of a genius I am. I tore my eyes away from Beck and took a quick glance at Tori. She wasn't even looking my way.

"Andre, turn on some music. I want to dance." Cat called, and not long after the basement was filled with the thumping sound of Andre's loud ass stereo.

"May I have this dance." I tilted my head and gave him mischievous smirk.

"But, what about Vega?" I fake innocence; it was all a part of the plan. "You _know _how she feels about us."

"Tori and I aren't together anymore, babe." He moved in closer and wrapped his arms loosely around my lower waist. I wasn't remotely interested in him. I just wanted Tori to turn around and see us in such an intimate position and finally fucking say something to me. But she was in her own little world as her and Cat danced around each other. "She and I broke up six months ago, when she saw us in bed together. I left her for you."

That was a total lie. Tori actually broke up with him when she saw us together. But, honestly we hadn't even done anything, we were about to. But, Tori walked in on us too soon. It was another one of my genius plans, but I think sleeping with her, then, boyfriend who she was madly in love with was too much of a low blow, because she's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since. I mean, I never apologized, but still. She and beck started being friends again just three months after the incident, but she hates me. Something that I don't get, I wasn't the one cheating. If there's anyone that she should hate it should be Beck _he's _the one that broke her heart, not me.

"That's not true." I say teasingly.

"It's not?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then tell me the truth."

"_She _broke up with _you. _It wasn't the other way around." I say in a low husky tone. He was moving impossibly close to me. I swear he was just too easy. I wasn't really even flirting, and the things that I was saying weren't even remotely sexy, and had him in the palm of my hand.

"Either way… I'd still prefer you." He leaned in to kiss me, but I swiftly bought my index finger up to his lips. Tori wasn't looking over here, and I definitely didn't want him kissing me if she wasn't looking. This was all to get _her _attention.

"Oh look Robbie is back with the drinks. Go get us one?" I batted my eyelashes, and he gave a slight nod and a wink before heading over to Robbie.

While he was away I took the moment to walk over to Cat and Tori. If she wasn't going to pay attention to me, then I guess I'd have to out of my way to make her see me. "What are you two losers doing?"

Cat was the only one to acknowledge me. "We're dancing." She said in a sing song voice. "You should join us." She shuffled a little closer to me and grabbed my wrists swinging them from left to right.

"You already know, I don't dance… Besides I don't think Vega here…" I said her name just to see if she'd turn to even take a small glance at me, but she didn't. "would like it if I joined."

"What are you talking about?" Cat looked at me like I'd just said the most ridiculous thing in the world "Tori doesn't care. Isn't that right Tor?"

"That's right Cat. I really could care less." She flashed Cat toothy grin and kept dancing.

"See? Now dance with us." I don't dance, really, I don't and Cat _and _Tori knows that. I guess that's why she doesn't care, because she knew that no matter how much Cat begged I wouldn't join them. But before I could even respond I felt a strong arm snake around my waist from behind me.

"I got your drink, babe." A triumphant smirk spread across my lips when Tori hesitantly glanced over to us. Got her.

I turned around in Beck's arm and took my drink. He was hugging me super tight. I took a big swig out of my alcohol and ignored the burning sensation it caused when I swallowed. Before I knew it Beck was taking my drink away from me and leaning in closer.

"You are so fucking hot." He whispered into my ear. Yea, I smirked, tell me something I don't know. "Listen how about we take this back to my place… We could have a _real _party there. Just the two of us."

"Or how about we just do it right here?" I flirt back.

"Oh, naughty girl. I knew there was a reason for me wanting you so bad."

"Just shut up and kiss me already." As soon as our lips met there was nothing more I wanted to do than to pull away. But, I had to sell my plan. Tori needed to see this, because surely after seeing us kiss for the second time she'd blow up at me, since she didn't the first time six months ago.

We didn't break away until we heard Cat yell Tori's name before chasing after her. When I looked around the room everyone was leaving out the door. "Hey, what's going on?"

Andre was the only one to turn around. "Tori ran out after you guys started kissing. She looked pretty hurt… go figure." He said sending us a glare before turning and jogging out the room.

"Look what you did." I slap Beck on the arm.

"What I did? You're the one that told me to kiss you." He said growing a little angry.

"Oh… yea, I forgot how much of an obedient little dog you are."

He stared at me for a moment before angrily throwing my drink on the floor. "Bitch." He said before he walked pass me and out the door.

"Yea, it's Queen Bitch to you." I say smugly before walking out to find everyone else looking around frantically. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Tori ran and I couldn't keep up with her, and it's dark out and I don't know where she went, and oh my god! What if she gets hurt?" Cat rambled on.

"Okay, get a grip. I don't think Vega is _that _stupid. She wouldn't go and get herself hurt. She'll be back."

"Yea, well how are you so sure? What if she does get hurt? Huh? What if she doesn't come back? Then what?"

"Uh first of all, calm down the attitude. I didn't tell her to run away."

"Yea, but you're the reason." Robbie said bitterly.

"_A part _of the reason." I corrected. "And if you guys are so worried, then why are you all standing around just talking about it? Should you be out looking for her?"

"Right. Well you guys look for Tori. I'm going to go catch Amy's Party across town." Beck said awkwardly, and I couldn't help but scowl at him. That was so like him. He's such a fucking tool.

No one else really paid him attention they were all working out a plan to find Tori.

"Robbie and I will take the car." Cat said.

"And I'll go on foot maybe she's wonder somewhere in the woods near my backyard."

"We'll meet back here in an hour if we don't find her, and if one of us does find her just send a text to the other so we'll know."

The three of them, determined to find Tori walked out of the living room leaving me by myself. "Yea, and I'll just wait here and eat the rest of the snacks. You know, just in case she comes back. But once all of the snacks are gone, I'm leaving." I say to an empty room.

I walk back into the basement and turned off the stereo. On my way to the snack table I saw a set of keys, ones that I distinctly recognize as Tori's. I picked them up and put them into my pocket before grabbing a bowl of chips and making my way back to the living room.

I plopped down on the sofa and kicked my feet up on the coffee table, trying to find something decent to watch on the TV. Nothing interesting was on so I settled for some reruns of Keeping up with the Kardashians.

I don't know how long I'd been sitting there looking at the TV, but not really paying attention. It wasn't long though, because the episode hadn't even finished yet, and they were only about thirty minutes long. I think. Well, that doesn't really matter. I took my feet off of the table got up to get me a drink of water.

I was in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge to see if they had any bottled waters when I heard a voice coming from the living room that was undoubtedly Tori.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

I quickly stopped what I was doing and rushed to where she was. I stopped across the room when I saw her. I felt a wave of relief wash over me, honestly I didn't even know I was worried about her until now. She looked at me and shook her head before mumbling something to herself.

"Well, well, well. I was right after all. I knew you'd come back." I smirked and put my hands on my hips.

She looked at me incredulously before walking towards the basement. I was right on her heals. "Don't ignore me!" I could feel my anger growing but she didn't seem to care she was searching hopelessly and mumbling something about her keys. Which, I knew where they were, but I wasn't going to tell her. Not until she said something to me.

"Vega! Can't you fucking hear? Say something!" I demanded. When she didn't stop searching I walked up to her and twisted her around. "Talk to me!" I say angrily.

"Stop it!" She screamed, and I took a step back. I wasn't expecting that. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Just. Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything." I said confused.

"But you are." She looked at me accusingly. "You are Jade." She let a tear fall before quickly wiping it away and turning to look for her keys once again. I felt my anger grown once again. That's it? That's all she has to say to me? Nothing more?

"No, _Vega, _You fucking stop it!" I spit back.

"My name is _Tori! _Not Vega, stop calling me that!" She yelled back.

"Who the fuck cares?"

"I do! Okay?"

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. My chest was heaving up and down with anger, and I'm not even sure why. She hadn't even said anything offensive to me, but there was something about her that made me so fucking angry all the time.

I watched her search for her keys a couple minutes more before she finally gave up and sunk to the floor. She held both her hands over her face and at first I thought she was just trying to regroup. But, her body was lightly shaking and tears were beginning to slip through her fingers.

I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath before taking her keys out of my pocket and throwing them on the floor beside her. She looked down at them and then looked up to me. "Of course you had them." She scoffs. "Tell me, Jade, what did I ever do to you?"

I looked into her eyes for a moment, taking notice to how defeated and _broken _she looked. "I didn't realize your keys meant that much to you."

"I'm not talking about the damn keys." She stood up with tears still in her eyes. "I'm talking about _you! _What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much that you feel the need to make my life a living hell?"

I was slightly taken aback by her words. I don't hate her. She hates me, not the other way around. I may be cruel to her, but I don't hate her. "What? You're being ridiculous right now."

"Oh am I? Ever since I met you, you've been nothing but cruel to me, and I really just want to know why. Why do you hate me? And a better question is why won't you just leave me alone?"

"I don't hate you! Stop saying that."

"Oh, well you sure could've fooled me."

There was another awkward silence as I stood there not really knowing what to say. I've wanted her to talk to me all this time, and now that she's finally talking I want nothing than for her to just stop talking.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" She asked softly and she just sounded so tired. "Why won't you just let me be? I thought that maybe if I ignored you, that maybe you'd give up on trying to make me miserable, but you've manage to prove me wrong."

I opened my mouth only to close it back without saying a word. This is what I've wanted from the beginning to finally break her down. It's what I've wanted all this time. But, I can't really explain why it doesn't feel as good as I thought it would.

"You've said so many mean things to me, embarrassed me in front of the entire school multiple times and you stole my boyfriend… And now you have nothing to say to me? Classic."

I felt the need to defend myself. I couldn't just stand there like a dummy. "Vega, honestly, you can't be mad at me because _your _boyfriend cheated on you. That was his wrong doings, not mine. So if you should be upset with anyone it's him, not me. He broke your heart, I didn't."

She stared at me blankly for a moment before slowly shaking her head from left to right. "Yea, that's the part I keep forgetting." She said lowly before bending down and picking up her keys.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked trying to get her to look me in the eyes.

"You don't get it Jade… and you never will." She said walking pass me.

I was quick to follow her. "No, tell me what you're talking about."

"Doesn't matter." She said over her shoulder. We had now made it back into the living room and she had her hand on the doorknob. She was about to leave, but she turned around to face me before heading out. "Just please, Jade, I'm begging you to just leave me alone." With that she swung the door open and walked outside closing the door behind her.

I was frozen in my spot with a shitload of emotions whirling around in my stomach. What the hell just happened? What was she talking about?

There was no way I was just going to leave her alone, and not only because I wanted to find out what she meant, but also because… well, I can't. I've tried to leave her alone, but there was something about her that I just couldn't leave. I don't know what it is, but leaving her alone was just out of the question.

**Review if you'd like. :) It'd make me happy!**


End file.
